San Valentín
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —Ya lo sé... Venga, ¿ya viste el hermoso coche que traje? —se ríe cambiando el tema—. Es original y precioso. —No —cae en la cuenta, porque ha salido a la ventana y FRANCIA ha acaparado TODA su atención como de costumbre. —Tampoco has visto las flores que he puesto en la mesa del comedor para ti. Tampoco me has dado un beso. En realidad... No has hecho nada más que quejarte.


**Disclaimer:**

_Menos flores y más amores, Himaruya, eso remueve al fandom._

**Sumary:**

_—Ya lo sé... Venga, ¿ya viste el hermoso coche que traje? —se ríe cambiando el tema—. Es original y precioso._

_—No —cae en la cuenta, porque ha salido a la ventana y FRANCIA ha acaparado TODA su atención como de costumbre._

_—Tampoco has visto las flores que he puesto en la mesa del comedor para ti. Tampoco me has dado un beso. En realidad... No has hecho nada más que quejarte._

* * *

**San Valentín**

Francia aparece, porque literalmente aparece, por Portobello Road, en Nothing Hill, Londres, donde se encuentra la casa de Inglaterra, conduciendo un ReVere model A rojo que ha alquilado, vistiendo traje blanco de lino. Toca el claxon y llama la atención de TODO el mundo. Como tiene suerte... hace un lindo día SOLEADO, cosa rara en febrero.

Inglaterra ha conseguido un jersey de lana escocesa de color blanco y unas deportivas con facilidad... el problema han sido los pantalones blancos, que ha tenido que subir al desván a rebuscar cosas de los años setenta, acampanados y arrapados de charol. (Boogie nights)

Francia saluda a todo el mundo y he de decir que en el lugar del copiloto trae un ramo de rosas... No, no... No es UN ramo de rosas, son como cinco ramos de rosas en uno solo. Es... la exageración más exagerada en ramos de rosas que se ha visto nunca jamás. Se detiene en la puerta de casa de Inglaterra.

El inglés se mueve incomodo en sus pantalones que se le arrapan demasiado pensando en por que le ha pedido que se vista así, estirando su jersey y tomando su gabardina color hueso sin saber si valdrá o no.

Con toda la pomposidad del mundo, el francés detiene el coche frente a la casa del inglés y abre la puerta, bajando del coche. Se quita uno de los guantes con lentitud mirando a su alrededor, encantado de notar incluso a algún vecino asomado por la ventana para verle.

Como se oye revuelo en la calle, Inglaterra se mueve por la casa hasta el cuarto que da a la calle a ver por la ventana qué ocurre.

Francia, después de mira a todo el mundo, se voltea hacia la casa del inglés tratando de detectar si hay algún leve movimiento de las cortinas. Directamente aparece en la ventana, el de ojos azules le saluda con la mano pomposamente y sonriendo.

—_What are you doing?_ —se sonroja mirando alrededor

—¡Baja! —le hace un gesto con la mano.

—¡Llegas muy tarde! —protesta y se mete dentro cerrando la ventana.

—Nah, llego a tiempo —indica antes de que se meta, caminando hacia la puerta con las rosas en la mano.

Inglaterra baja corriendo las escaleras, intenta arreglarse un poco el pelo perdiendo la batalla otra vez y vuelve a bajarse el jersey por que le dan vergüenza los pantalones brillantes y ajustados. Abre la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Llegas MUY tarde.

—Tienes ya hechos los sandwiches... ¡Oh! ¿¡Que traes puesto?! —sonríe de lado.

—_Yes,_ están en la coci... —se sonroja y se baja el jersey—. Insisto en poder usar unos pantalones de otro color —pide.

—Vale, ponte unos gris claro de rayitas.

—_What?_ ¿No pueden ser marrones o verdes? ¿Por qué blanco?

—Porque son más bonitos. Verdes no —sonríe —. Ponte los que quieras.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se va hacia las escaleras a subir a buscar unos más dignos.

—Ya está la comida o no... ¡Apresurare que tenemos que llegar a tiempo!

—_Yes,_ están en una cesta de mimbre en la cocina ¡y si llegamos tarde es TU culpa! —grita desde las escaleras.

—No es mi culpa... ¿También hiciste té? —pregunta a gritos

—Míralo tú mismo —responde desde arriba y nadie sabe que ha sido de la manada de rosas. Francia las trae aún en las manos, pero Inglaterra sólo protesta.

Después de unos minutos, Inglaterra baja con unos tejanos de los que Francia le obligó a comprar en París "por si algún día le apetece no ir con traje".

—Espero que no me lleves a una boda o algo parecido porque voy de deporte —anuncia entrando a la cocina.

—¿¡Boda?! Awww... Pero _non_ —sonríe—, es algo mucho más simple, _cher._

Parpadea por el "Aww" sin entender y se dirige a por la cesta

—No te imagines nada tan especial, _cher..._ No vamos a casarnos.

—_What?_ —se sonroja—. No decía... Yo no... No te he pedido... ¡NO ME REFIERO A TÚ Y YO!

—Cálmate y respira. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Notehepedidomatrimonio_youbloodyuglyfrog_ —refunfuña con las mejillas hinchadas y la boca pequeña, tomando la cesta y yendo a la puerta.

—Ya lo sé... Venga, ¿ya viste el hermoso coche que traje? —se ríe cambiando el tema—. Es original y precioso.

—No —cae en la cuenta, porque ha salido a la ventana y FRANCIA ha acaparado TODA su atención como de costumbre.

—Tampoco has visto las flores que he puesto en la mesa del comedor para ti. Tampoco me has dado un beso. En realidad... No has hecho nada más que quejarte.

—Si hubieras llegado a tiempo no me habría quejado —miente y se ríe el solo con eso porque hasta él sabe que es mentira, desviando su camino hacia el comedor.

—Te habrías quejado aun cuando hubiera llegado a la hora —le sigue al comedor sonriendo.

—_Of course_ —responde viendo las flores y levantando las cejas sonrojándose un poco.

—Ciento veinte rosas... —sonríe.

—¿Ciento veinte rosas? —le mira de reojo impresionado.

—_Oui..._ Se ven bien, _non?_

—¿Por qué ciento veinte? —le mira nerviosito porque son UN MONTÓN—. ¿Vas a disculparte por algo?

—_Quoi? Non!_ ¡¿Disculparme de qué?!

—No lo sé, ¿de algo que no me has contado? —le mira de reojo.

—¿¡Puedes dejar de acusarme de cosas?! ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?

Inglaterra le mira levantando las cejas.

—¡Te traje rosas! ¡Es día de San Valentín! _Mon Dieu!_ —se le acerca y le abraza.

—Solo bromeaba —responde incomodo bajando la cabeza.

Francia aprieta los ojos. Inglaterra se revuelve.

—_Thank you..._ ¿nos vamos?

Beso rápido en los labios y sonríe otra vez.

—_Oui_—le toma de la mano sin canasta y lo jala hacia la puerta y el británico se deja guiar por que no quiere discutir

—¿En serio no te enteraste del coche que traigo? —pregunta con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—_Of course_ me enteré, ja! ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? —miente.

—Se ve hermoso en azul claro, _non?_ Combina con mis ojos —parpadea mirándole.

—¡Ja! Claro que no combina porque tus ojos son feos.

—Mis ojos son muuuuuy hermosos —se le acerca mucho en un solo movimiento.

—Aaaah! —grita y se sonroja dando un paso atrás como cuando tenía siete años. Francia se ríe malignillo.

—_Git!_ —protesta empujándole y sale corriendo y riéndose.

—El coche no es azuuul! —corre tras él riéndose también después de trastabillar un poco hacia atrás.

—No es... —abre la puerta y lo busca, levantando las cejas cuando lo ve. Francia sonríe satisfecho porque SABE además que el coche le va a gustar.

—¿Qué tal? Es preciosa...

—No es... es... tú lo has... es... ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —pregunta yendo hacia él, mirándolo con detenimiento, dándole la vuelta.

—Digamos que tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo que quiso proporcionarme un coche de un millón de euros por un ratito...

—¿A ti? _My god!_ Tienes que darme su dirección para que le mande una carta explicándole que le haces tú a los coches o para que lo encierren por loco —sigue revisándolo, abriendo el capo y riéndose él solo.

—¿Yo qué hago? No hago nada más que subirme a ellos y conducirlos —sonríe guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y mirándole.

—¡Ja! Tú no los conduces, más bien intentas que ellos te lleven de un lado a otro sin preocuparte lo más mínimo por ellos —le pica coqueteándole un poco porque está muy emocionado con el coche.

—No intento, lo logro... aunque he de admitir que me gusta más cuando tengo un chofer guapo que me lleva a todos lados y tiene sexo conmigo en el asiento de atrás —le lanza la llave.

La consigue pescar pero casi se le cae por la última frase y Francia se ríe.

—No vas a tener sexo en este coche, ¡Es abierto!

—¿Y eso qué? A donde vamos a nadie le va a importar —se sube al coche al lado del copiloto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Inglaterra sentándose al lado del conductor porque no quiere que le diga "Ah, es verdad, tú no sabes, yo conduzco" mientras acaricia el volante y mira las cosas por dentro en un arrebato nostálgico.

—Vamos al norte... hacia Cambridge.

—Vas a morir de frío —comenta mirándole de reojo un momento mientras cierra los ojos para oír el motor y sonríe dando saltitos, poniéndolo en marcha.

—_Oui,_ a morir por completo de frío en realidad...

—Nunca se lo digo, pero también sabe hacer buenos coches —orgullo de padre y luego le mira de reojo. Francia se ríe.

—Al menos son bonitos.

—Anda, ve a por una chaqueta —le da las llaves de su casa—. Te espero.

—Conste que me esperas... si no me esperas espiaré todo en tu casa —toma las llaves y se baja del coche sonriendo malignillo.

—Si tardas más de dos minutos... ¡vendré por ti y te echaré a patadas!

—No tardaré mucho... solo hasta que encuentre algo que me guste para ponerme —uuy...

—Vale. Vuelve aquí, vas a pasar frío.

—¿Que vuelva a dónde?

—Al coche, nos vamos, nada de chaqueta para ti.

—_Pardon?_ No quiero pasar frío, voy a buscar algo de ropa... quizás un chalequito de rombos.

—Tienes dos minutos, en serio, no revises nada —le advierte.

—Tu closet... deja de hacer drama —entra a la casa y mira el armario. Hay... trajes de yayo, chalecos de rombos, una indecente cantidad de corbatas, hay disfraces de todas las épocas arriba y ropa de Francia por todas partes, ya sea robada o dejada ahí olvidada o llevada expresamente, hay un armario entero arriba y también debe haber ropa comprada por Francia para él solo que no creo que haya nada chic de última temporada.

Francia sale unos diez largos minutos más tarde vestido de traje escocés completo, de pies a cabeza.

Inglaterra esta con la cabeza metida por debajo del volante mirando el coche por todas partes. El francés sonríe feliz acercándose al inglés y silbando una tonadilla clásica de gaita.

—Sí que has... _Wo! Wo! Wooo!_ —estira las manos sonrojándose de golpe al verle.

Francia se ríe.

—No! no! wait! qué... what the hell! ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta nervioso.

—¿A dónde vamos? Ahora verás... ¿qué tal me veo? Esto es raro...

—¡Pues es que llevas mi Kilt! ¡No voy a ir yo de deporte y tú en Kilt!

—Puedes irte a cambiar si quieres... _Mon dieu..._ hay mucha respiración aquí abajo.

—Hay que ir tan elegante... ¿me pongo yo el otro? —vacila aun sin pensar en ese asunto.

—_Oui_—responde inmediatamente y sin pensárselo.

—_Bloody hell!_ podrías habérmelo dicho antes —protesta tomando las llaves y yendo a cambiarse.

Francia levanta las cejas pensando que a donde van no es en lo absoluto elegante... pero VA A LLEVAR EL KILT. (Pues tienes suerte que él no lo sabe)

Así que un par de minutos más tarde Inglaterra baja vestido con el otro Kilt tal como dictan las tradiciones. El francés sigue moviendo las piernas pensando que esto es bastante extraño...y caliente al ser de lana. En cuanto le mira levanta las cejas y pone una cara... UNA CARA...

—Ya me he cambiado de ropa tres veces, parezco tú —protesta Inglaterra picándole un poco volviendo a sentarse en el lugar del conductor y al verle la cara se sonroja—. Ehm...

Mano en la pierna inmediatamente.

—Eh! eh! eh! —protesta apartándosela, beso en la mejilla y en el cuello a la que se descuida.

—Esta es la mejor idea que has tenido... nunca.

—_What the... France,_ estamos en mitad de la calle —le empuja un poco, sonrojado, mirando a sus vecinos.

—Toda la calle deben estar babeando por meterte la mano en... —desliza un poquito la mano por debajo del kilt.

—¡Quieto! —le pica la mano.

—Auuu! —protesta un poco sacando la mano. El inglés se ríe un poco sonriendo de lado.

—_Let's go_ —arranca el motor.

—He de decir, de hecho, que es tarde... me dijeron que llegara cuando aún hubiera luz para que pudiéramos ver algo y no hubiera demasiado viento... —indica pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros, encantado con el coche que les obliga a estar REALMENTE cerca.

—¿Luz? ¿Tanto vamos a tardar? este coche no puede correr mucho —le mira de reojo sintiendo que está muy cerca, sin poder decirle nada.

—Nah, seguro llegamos... vamos perfectamente a tiempo. Sólo... bueno, es el proceso...

—¿Qué proceso? —pregunta y este coche vibra demasiado en comparación a los suyos con una suspensión muchísimo mejor, Francia está muy cerca y no lleva sujeción adecuada.

—Ahora lo verás... —le besa la mejilla, se le repega más y no es como que el inglés pueda alejarlo demasiado...

—Estás demasiado cerca, _Frog_ —protesta nervioso.

—Para mí buena suerte, _Rosbif._ ¡Deja de preocuparte, disfruta el aire, que hoy hace un buen día y que estamos tú y yo solos disfrutando este momento!

—No es que me preocupe... es que además todos nos miran —susurra.

—Pues claro, traes al hombre más guapo del mundo al lado, en uno de los coches más hermosos que hay —saluda a alguien que está de pie en la acera y le lanza un beso.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le da un codazo.

—Ehh! ¡No me pegues! —mira a alguien más y le abraza del cuello—. ¡JA! ¿Celoso? Es_MON AMANT!_

—_France!_ —protesta apretando los ojos sonrojado intentando escurrirse para que se le vea menos.

—_Quoi?_ no quiero que se haga ideas de que puede venir y seducirte —le susurra al oído.

—Nadie va a venir a hacerme nada —se detiene en un semáforo.

—Ah, _non?_ ¡Mira ella cómo te está mirando! —suelta señalando a una chica que en efecto, está mirando toda la situación en el coche, no precisamente al inglés, pero eso que importa. Frunce el ceño.

—Todos nos están mirando —se esconde más.

—¿Y? Me están mirando porque se mueren de envidia —le mira de reojo.

—No! —Se esconde en su cuello cuando el semáforo se pone verde

—Y más van a mirarnos ahora que no avanzas en el verde, cher —les sonríe a los demás que les miran mirando al inglés de reojo en plan "miren en donde se escondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, es en mi cueeeeeeellooooooooooo".

—Eh? —saca un ojo mientras desde atrás les pitan, así que rápidamente se separa lo que puede volviendo a poner en marcha el coche.

—Quizás puedas adivinar mientras tanto a dónde crees que vamos a ir en lugar de quejarte ridículamente por ello... o me puedes decir exactamente en cuantas partes del coche me vas a dejar hacerte el_amour_...

—_ZERO!_

—Eso es mentira...

—¡No lo es!

—No me irás a decir que no puedo sentarme en el borde del asiento de atrás, para que tú te pongas de rodillas entre mis piernas...

—NOO! —protesta sonrojado imaginándoselo.

—Bien, puedo ser yo el hincado... deja que pase un rato más y verás... —se ríe.

—_WHAAT?_ —se sonroja más intentando apartarse y odiando el Kilt porque la sola imagen ya...

—¿Sabes? Es increíble lo mucho que piensas en sexo a mi alrededor... debería darte vergüenza.

—¡Es tu _bloody_ culpa! ¡Siempre estás con lo mismo!

—Yo no estoy en lo absoluto con lo mismo... eres tú el culpable de mis pensamientos —indica riéndose.

—Entonces es a ti a quien debería darte vergüenza —replica histérico.

—¿El sexo contigo? ¿Por? Es una cosas infinitamente placentera... ¿te he dicho ya que el _big ben_ tiene una forma perfecta? —le mira de reojo sonriendo de lado.

—_Yes,_ no hables de eso ahora —suda un poco apretando las piernas intentando concentrarse en conducir. Francia se ríe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, porque es... incomodo —le mira de reojo y vuelve a pensar que está demasiado cerca.

—Vale, entonces tú decide de qué hablamos.

—De... otra... de... lo que sea —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cómo cuál? _La tour Eiffel._

—NO!

—¡Elige un tema!

—La... le... yo... le.. —vacila—. MÚSICA

—¿Música? ¿Qué quieres hablar de música? ¿O quieres cantar?

—¡Tú dijiste un tema! ¡Yo dije uno!

—Los _Beatles_ eran basura —sentencia y le mira

—_SORRY?_

Francia se ríe.

—Nada originales.

—_Ok_, vamos a hablar de otra cosa porque es obvio que lo estás diciendo para molestarme.

—_Merde._ ¡Los odio! ¡Es imposible decir cosas malas de ellos y ser tomado en serio!

Inglaterra sonríe con eso.

—Quizás puedas adivinar lo que vamos a hacer entonces... Ya que no quieres hablar de cosas incómodas y yo no quiero hablar de tus tontos _Beatles._

Inglaterra se pone a cantar _Hold me tigth_ de los Beatles de manera aleatoria. Francia sonríe cantándola con él y como siempre el acento francés se le resalta a la décima potencia cuando canta lo que hace que Inglaterra se descojone y la cante mal.

—¿De qué te ríes? —protesta empujándole.

—_Of youuu you you youuuuu._

Francia se acerca y le besa en el último "_youuu"_ e Inglaterra da un volantazo en la autopista.

—Ehh! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Pues qué haces!

—Darte un beso...

—¡No mientras conduzco!

—¡Quiero un beso!

—¡No mientras estoy conduciendo! —le mira de reojo.

—Pues apura al llegar.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso otra vez.

—Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos, he tomado la autopista a Cambridge, pero tú dirás cuando salimos.

—Alguien me dijo que en la tercera salida hacia el poniente.

—¿Alguien?

—Pues quien me dijo de venir aquí...

—¿Y quién fue? Misterio por el lugar, por el coche, por el plan, ¡por la persona!

—Conjunto de personas... tienen buenas ideas en realidad.

—¿Quieeeeenes entonces? —ojos en blanco.

—Pues... un grupo de personas a las que les hablé cuando tuve la idea —sonríe—. De hecho quiero llegar ya y rezar porque el buen clima nos permita hacer lo que planeo.

Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo. Los azules miran al cielo irguiéndose un poco y el pelo le vuela como de anuncio de champú.

—¡Es la siguiente salida!

—¿Eh? —Inglaterra se vuelve a la carretera parpadeando porque se había distraído por completo con su pelo y todo él en sí, haciendo una maniobra un poco brusca, pero saliendo a tiempo.

—_Mon dieu_ —se ríe deteniéndose del parabrisas.

—_Shut up!_ ¡Me avisaste tarde!

El francés se ríe más casi echándosele encima y abrazándole. El inglés le mira de reojo cuando lo hace pero como no hay mucho espacio, no protesta.

—Lo mejor es que no tienes ni idea de qué vamos a hacer —se ríe.

—¡Pues es que me llevas a ninguna parte al parecer!

—Sí que te llevo a una parte... de hecho te llevo a ninguna parte para ser preciso —sonríe—, pero próximamente debemos poder ver a lo que venimos.

—Si te refieres a prados verdes...

Francia levanta las cejas y se levanta un poco adentro del coche, sonriendo. (Quiero decir que la falda se le levanta bastante con el viento)

—_France! What... what the hell_ —tira del kilt para que se siente de nuevo (Y cubrirle, porque le ha visto el culo y a este paso va a empezar a sangrar)

—_Non!_ ¡Mira! —sonríe señalando a unos árboles tras los que se levanta un globo aerostático.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se le entreabren los labios, aun conduciendo hacia ahí. Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe satisfecho, pensando que al menos un poco le ha impresionado.

—¡Un globo! ¿Hemos vuelto en el tiempo? —le mira de reojo, el francés sonríe y se recarga en el asiento.

—_Oui._

—Oh... ¿y ahora? —sonríe tratando de que le diga a qué época.

—Ahora también... Pero... Menos. ¡Deja de hacerme preguntas complejas!

—¿Qué tiene de complejo esa pregunta?

Francia parpadea.

—Ahora conduce hasta ahí y nos subiremos.

—Ya, ya...

El francés levanta el brazo y se lo pasa por detrás de los hombros, cuando Inglaterra para el coche, pensando van a dejarlo ahí a la intemperie.

—Arriba de un globo, sin tener a donde ir, sin ropa interior, a solas conmigo... ¡Esto es perfecto! —le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta, tomando la canasta que preparó el inglés.

—_What?_ —se sonroja olvidándose del coche automáticamente. El francés sonríe con burla y levanta la cabeza mirando a alguien detrás del inglés.

—_Ahh! Rèmi!_—saluda agitando la mano.

Inglaterra da un salto pegando la espalda contra el coche sonrojándose más.

—_Monsieur France! Bonjour!_ —sonríe acercándose al coche un individuo (ya no tan joven) que tiene toda la pinta de perfecto caballero inglés.

El británico sigue mirándole planchado contra el coche con el corazón alterado, como si les hubiera pillado en algo malo.

—Mira cómo me han puesto, eh! ¿Qué tal luzco tu traje de gala? —pregunta Francia sonriendo y mostrándole el traje.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño carraspeando y arreglándose un poco la ropa fulminando al hombre al saber que es inglés o escoces... o británico. El hombre levanta las cejas, sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza en plan tsk tsk tsk. Mira al inglés.

—_Milord England,_ es un gusto conocerle —le saluda en perfecto inglés británico con un gesto de cabeza, extendiendo una mano para saludarle.

—_United Kingdom_ —corrige en uno de esos tonos de _Maggie Smith_ haciendo de abuelita estirada tendiéndole la mano de vuelta. El hombre le aprieta la mano, visiblemente incómodo.

—_Richard Tyler_. Es un honor.

—_Nice to meet you, míster Tyler_ —responde el inglés sonriendo falsamente en un tono apropiado para una frase como "Encantado de que se largue de mi vista".

—_Mon dieu, Rèmi!_ Puedes pedirle su autógrafo si quieres, si me ayudas a bajar esto y a llevarlo al globo —protesta Francia riendo mientras le extiende la canasta.

Inglaterra fulmina a Francia y se le acerca para quitarle la canasta bruscamente, susurrándole "sinvergüenza". El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado hacia el inglés, sin decir nada.

El británico se lleva su cesta al globo, todo estirado y orgulloso.

—Permítame ayudarle, _Milord_—se ofrece el hombre en cuanto Inglaterra se baja del coche, extendiendo la mano para que le de la canasta, pero él le fulmina otra vez y no le deja que le ayude.

Francia se baja del coche extendiéndose la falta y le cierra un ojo al consternado Rèmi, poniéndole una mano a media espalda y dándole unas palmaditas para que sigan al inglés.

—¿Es que nadie va a ocuparse del coche? —pregunta Inglaterra igual de estirado cuando les mira de reojo y nota que el chico va con ellos.

—Que tal está el clima para el globo, ¿eh? —pregunta el francés a Rèmi en cuanto alcanzan al inglés al lado del globo. Un par de jóvenes están terminando de hacer unos ajustes, de pie dentro de la canasta y otro está trasteando con el cable que le detiene al suelo.

—Hubiera estado mejor de haber salido al amanecer como le había recomendado,_monsieur_ —le indica en perfecto francés, claro, mirando al globo—. Ahora me han dicho que hay un poco de viento, pero tiene suerte... ¡El día es espléndido! _Pardon?_ ¿Qué ha preguntado, _Milord?_

Inglaterra bufa por la nariz, exasperado mirando lo que están haciendo con el globo.

—Rèmi va a cuidar el coche mientras estamos ahí arriba, _mon amour_ —indica Francia acercándose al inglés, intentando abrazarle de la cintura.

—Jum —replica Inglaterra y sorprendentemente se deja abrazar sin problemas, hasta se echa un poco sobre Francia con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. El francés sonríe infinitamente satisfecho con el resultado de este plan maestro.

—¿Me comentaba _monsieur France, Milord,_ que usted sabe manejar el globo?

—_Of course I know_ —responde orgulloso.

—Él siempre sabe manejar todos estos artefactos —indica Francia sin estar el mismo muy seguro, mirando el FUEGO de reojo y tragando saliva.

—Y algunos de más complicados —con desinterés.

—Eso me tranquiliza —indica Rèmi en inglés y mira a Francia, cambiando al francés—. Puse el champagne adentro como me pidió, sólo le sugeriría a _monsieur United Kingdom_ que no bebiera demasiado. Las condiciones climatológicas necesitan toda su atención. ¿Están seguros de que no prefieren que les acompañe?

—_NON. MERCI_ —sentencia Inglaterra en el mejor francés que puede, volviendo a fulminar a Rèmi, casi sin darle tiempo de acabar la frase.

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado mientras el pobre de Rèmi cierra la boca y baja la cabeza. Carraspea.

—Iré a ver si ya está todo listo... —indica acercándose al globo.

Inglaterra le sigue con la mirada igual de fulminante todo el tiempo. Francia le da un beso en el cuello.

—¿Te gusta?

Inglaterra se sonroja y se tensa, separándose.

—_What?_

Francia no le deja ir muy lejos.

—Que si te guuuusta —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—NO! —chilla sin saber ni a qué se refiere. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Tú hablas de Rèmi, me imagino... —indica con todo el tono de burla posible.

—Eh? _Of course!_

—Yo hablaba del globo, _cher_. ¿Debo ponerme celoso? Porque tanta pasión solo la veo cuando hablas de _moi..._

—Yo también hablaba del globo! —chilla (¿alguien ha notado que no tiene sentido lo que dice? ¿sí? bien: HISTERICO)

—Hombre, pero por qué no, _Mon amour._ Pensé que no había pierde esta vez considerando que es de los tuyos. Hasta dice "por la reina" si te descuidas.

—LOS GLOBOS NO HABLAN, _GIT!_

—Hablo de Rèmi —sonríe.

—Rèmimedalomismonoséporquehablasdeelloahora.

—Tú estabas hablando de él, por eso lo hacía yo. En fin... a mí me gusta mucho —mira hacia el globo.

Inglaterra le fulmina y le empuja, Francia se ríe.

—Hablo del globo —no deja que se suelte.

—Yo también —se cruza de brazos, sonrojándose.

—Y de ti... —le susurra al oído cuando Rèmi se acerca de nuevo, quien carraspea sonrojándose un poco al ver a Francia abrazado.

—Ya está a punto, _monsieur_... Sir —les mira Inglaterra se sonroja más con el de él.

—_Lord_ —corrige a Remí.

—_Lord, yes monsieur... Sir, Lord..._ —balbucea ahora muy nervioso alrededor de Inglaterra.

—_Sir no, Lord_ —le fulmina MUY ofendido.

—_I'm sorry, Milord!_ —consternado.

—_Mon Dieu,_ no hagas sufrir a Rèmi, _Angleterre..._

—Alors... ¿nos vamos? —vuelve a preguntarle Inglaterra a Francia en francés, acerándosele tras bufar exasperado.

—_Mais oui, mon amour. Allez!_ —sonríe porque le gusta, claro, que le hable en francés, empujándole un poco hacia el globo.

Inglaterra vuelve a fulminar a Rèmi de reojo, llevándose a Francia. El joven camina tras ellos dando unas cuantas instrucciones a los chicos del globo por las que el inglés tiene a bien de bufar y corregir con algunas minucias bastante imbéciles y luego le pregunta a Francia en francés si realmente confía en alguien tan poco profesional para cuidar un coche tan delicado y valioso.

—¿Por qué te parece poco profesional? –pregunta sonriendo de lado y deteniéndose de él para subir a la cesta.

—Fíjate en que apenas si sabe nada del globo ni de nada, no sabía ni como dirigirse a mí, ¿de dónde le has sacado? —pregunta en francés de nuevo, en voz bastante alta para que le oigan todos.

Rèmi se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza, avergonzado, porque ciertamente lleva mucho tiempo deseando conocer al inglés.

—Digamos que le conozco desde que llegó a casa de sus padres—mira al chico y sonríe—. Es un excelente muchacho a pesar de sus gustos extravagantes por la cultura inglesa.

—Si se llama Tyler es que debe ser inglés.

—_Oui._ Hijo adoptivo de mi mayordomo en _Angleterre,_ conservó el nombre de su padre —se ríe—, temo que por más que todos intentamos quitarle ese regusto inglés, fue imposible.

—¿No es... nativo, entonces? —le mira de reojo.

—Sí que lo es, ¿de dónde dices? _Kent?_ Sus padres adoptivos son, claro está, franceses...

Inglaterra frunce el ceño otra vez afianzando la idea de que no le gusta.

—_Essex_ —murmura el joven mirando a Francia.

—Jum. ¿A qué estamos esperando? —protesta Inglaterra.

—A nada... A qué termines de quejarte del buen Rèmi —el francés le cierra un ojo al muchacho y le sonríe.

Inglaterra tira de la cadena que suelta el fuego haciendo una llamarada y Francia tiembla un poco mientras el chico le indica al inglés que vayan al norte.

El inglés le agradece una opinión que nadie le ha pedido. El francés se recarga en la cesta mirando hacia arriba, cuando sueltan el globo y empieza a ascender.

El británico mira también con ese brillo preocupante en los ojos con el fogonazo.

—No habrás incendiado nunca un globo, ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo sabrás —sonríe.

—Espero que no sea, porque morir quemado aquí...

—¿Asustado?

—_Non..._En realidad estoy maravillado de lo bien que se te ve el culo con el kilt.

El inglés suelta la cadena bajando las manos para taparse y Francia se ríe divertido mirando hacia afuera de la canasta.

—_You are a git!_

—Naaaah, soy divertido y planeo cosas maravillosas —se levanta el mismo la falda y deja su culo al aire hacia el inglés, mirando los árboles abajo con inocencia.

—_Wanker!_ —se lleva las manos a la nariz y le da la espalda.

—Esto es realmente perfecto... Mira que ventilación —se ríe e buena gana tapándose el culo de nuevo y girándose de nuevo al inglés.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta sin darse la vuelta, mirando hacia el suelo para no verle, limpiándose la nariz.

—No quiero —le roza el culo por encima del kilt y le sopla al oído.

—Aaah! —salta un poco y la cesta se tambalea.

—Eh! Eh! —se detiene de la barandilla

El británico mira hacia abajo y se le acerca para que se separen un poco del borde. Francia aprovecha para abrazarle del cuello y mirarle a la cara e Inglaterra traga saliva, nervioso, mirándole sonrojado

—No me gusta ese asistente tuyo.

—Eso ya lo he visto... —sonríe.

—No es agua clara. NO me gusta.

—¿Por? —le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Es un traidor, si tanto le gusta mi tierra ¿por qué trabaja para ti? Y esa forma de hablar, siendo amable como si me debiera algo pero sin tratarme como es debido para molestarme expresamente y eso de hablar en inglés y francés como si fuera un gran qué —protesta pensando que lo que pasa es que le ha parecido muy inglés parecido a sí mismo y cree que le gusta Francia como a todos.

—Habitualmente hablaría solo en francés pero estando tú… —sonríe—. ¿Sabes que creo?

—Bah —sigue porque evidentemente tiene miedo de que Francia le guste, es decir que Rémi le guste a Francia, que Francia le gusta a Rémi es obvio.

—Es un buen muchacho, muy educado y amable. Sin duda se nota que fue educado por franceses.

—Ah, _yes, of course. C_omo a mí no me gusta, tú lo adoras.

Francia sonríe sabiendo perfectamente el problema.

—Me parece que todo ese interés por mí es fingido o habría sabido llamarme adecuadamente, por muy acento perfecto que tenga.

—Quizás solo quería molestarte —se ríe.

—¡Por eso no me gusta!

—Eso querría decir que está bien entrenado, pero desgraciadamente creo que estaba más nervioso que nada —le acaricia la mejilla—. Es muy muy inglés.

—No trabajaría para ti si así fuera.

—Ah, _non?_ ¿Y eso por?

—Los ingleses de verdad te detestamos.

Francia se ríe.

—¿Me detestan?

—Profundamente.

—¿Que tan profundo? —se le acerca rozándole la mejilla con la barbita

—Hasta lo más... —se sonroja poniéndole la mano en el muslo y subiéndola por debajo del Kilt—. Hondo.

Francia levanta las cejas y se le acelera el corazón. Traga saliva y sonríe de lado notando por cierto la ABSOLUTA falta de soporte. Inglaterra tiembla un poco porque sabe cuál es la sensación de que le hagan eso, súper nervioso, casi como si Francia se lo hiciera a él.

—Ho-Hondo... —susurra Francia sin saber que decir, sorprendido de la sensación de la mano del inglés sobre su piel desnuda.

—¿Entiendes a lo que... —sigue subiéndola, acariciándole—. Me refiero?

—A-A... Me... N-Non

—M-Me refiero a... —aprieta los ojos y carraspea, porque ha llegado a la nalga—. MUY muy... adentro —rojo como un tomate le mete mano descaradamente. Francia levanta aún más las cejas entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Ahh... —medio asiente medio gime. Inglaterra carraspea mientras sigue tocándole, nervioso y empieza a presentar armas contra el francés, así que le mete la otra mano sobre la pantorrilla, ahora por delante.

—P-por eso... e-es que él no...

—No es... Inglés del... Todo... Ahora entien.. Do

—Y... ningún inglés se... —sube la otra mano hasta la ingle, pero sin tocarle aun, solo por detrás y cambia de idioma—. Esforzaría tanto en hablar francés.

—¿Tú no te esfuerzas? —susurra.

—_Jamais..._ —dibuja un círculo con el dedo alrededor de la Tour Eiffel. Francia entrecierra los ojos y sisea echando un poquito la cabeza atrás.

—A mí me parece que...

—Aja? —tres dedos inmóviles sobre la _tour eiffel_

—S-Sí que te esfuerzas —se mueve un poco él solo por instinto. Inglaterra sigue sus movimientos para frustrarle su intento.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —le susurra al oído sin siquiera estar muy seguro de lo que hablan.

—Porque... Siempre lo haces... —se le cuelga un poco y en realidad no tiene el tampoco IDEA de que hablan. Entreabre los ojos.

—¿Hacer qué? —le acaricia un poco sin ninguna prisa.

—Ehhh... —traga saliva sonriendo un poco porque esto le gusta mucho.

—No vaciles —le da una palmadita suave en el culo. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados de sorpresita medio perdida.

—¿Nnnnnnnn... No vacilar?...

—Venga, sigue hablando, ¡concéntrate! —le acaricia aún más con más intención cada vez.

—Estoy... Concentra... —echa la cabeza atrás.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿en qué...? —le pone los labios sobre el cuello.

—En... El... —gemidillo—. Globo.

—No hablábamos de eso —con los labios sobre su cuello. Francia mueve la cintura otra vez, instintivamente.

—_Mon dieu..._ —sisea tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando—, veo que las alturas te quitan los nervios.

—¿Los... nervios? —insiste con la mano. Francia tiene un escalofrío y el inglés sonríe al notarlo, soltándole y separándose.

—Si me manchas el kilt, te mato.

El kilt está haciendo una amplia tienda de campaña.

—Así que más vale que te controles —se da la vuelta agachándose y fingiendo buscar en la cesta.

Francia se tarda unos instantes en reaccionar, parpadeando, frunce el ceño llevándose la mano al asuntillo.

—Espero que estés consciente de que no puedes ir a ningún sitio —sisea con los pelos de punta.

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco, rojo como un tomatito, mientras busca, porque igual no quería irse, pero así podrá quejarse a gusto.

—Ja! Ya lo sé y para ti es una ventaja, claro, por eso me has traído —le pica.

Francia frunce el ceño e Inglaterra le mira de reojo, tragando saliva.

El francés se agacha un poco y le hunde una mano en el pelo con cierta fuerza, deteniéndole con un puño. No para lastimarle sino para que no pueda mover la cabeza.

El inglés levanta las manos soltando la cesta y aprieta los dientes para no chillar si decide tirar, se desestabiliza un poco por estar en cuclillas.

El galo le jala hacia el acercándole peligrosamente las regiones vitales. El británico intenta no caerse de culo.

—Eres sumamente cruel, sólo tú me dejas así —sisea sonriendo de lado—. Ahora mereces un castigo.

—Cas... tigo?

—_Oui..._ Uno grande —hace que mueva la cabeza de manera tal que tenga que esforzarse por no caerse.

Inglaterra lleva las manos al pelo e inca una rodilla en el suelo.

—Pero antes... Cher... —le jala el pelo y le levanta la cara para que le mire.

Él aprieta los ojos cuando le tira.

—¿Estas celoso de Rèmi? —susurra sonriendo malignamente

—_What?_ —se sonroja más de lo que ya está, si es posible.

—Celoso. De. Rèmi —sonríe.

—_O-Of course not_ —miente.

—Es un poco tarde para negarlo.

—_What?_ Pues es que no es cierto —se defiende nervioso.

—Es inglés... Tiene un hermoso acento y no me trata mal —sonríe.

—No es inglés de verdad y su acento no es tan bueno —protesta.

—Es tan inglés como tú y su acento es como el tuyo. Es amable además... Amable

—¡No es tan inglés como yo! —chilla enfadado a lo que Francia sonríe más.

_—Ah Non? ¿Qué otras ventajas tienes tú sobre él?_

_—Are you kidding me? I AM THE BLOODY BRITISH EMPIRE!_

_Francia se ríe._

_—Non,_ tu ERAS el _bloody british empire,_ ahora eres _Angleterre _—le pica.

_—Now I am The United Kingdom of GREAT Britain and Northern Ireland_!

—Y me odias, _Non? _Él no me odia —sigue con su sonrisa cáustica.

_—Of course I hate you!_

—Esa es una ventaja competitiva de él.

—_What?_

—Él no me odia —le acaricia la barbilla suavemente con la otra mano.

—¿Y qué? ¡Por eso digo que no es inglés de verdad!

Francia sonríe más y se agacha hacia el frente. Inglaterra se sonroja y parpadea un poco, porque está cerca y él también estaba excitadillo.

—Si sólo tuvieras una frase para convencerme, una sola, para que me fuera con alguien más o me quedara contigo... ¿Qué me dirías?

_—W-what?_

—Una sola frase, la última frase —le acaricia el pecho.

_—But... I..._ ¡No te diría nada y dejaría que te fueras!

—¿Nada de nada? —le sonríe de lado—. ¿Aunque fuera la última vez que nos viéramos?

—_Of course! _me da igual si te vas con quien te dé la gana —miente—. De hecho, mejor.

—No creo que no me dijeras nada. Venga, piensa...

—Que tal "estás tardando en marcharte".

Francia se le acerca a los labios, de lado e incómodo.

—¿Y ya? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Ni una sola palabra para detenerme?

El inglés niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera un pequeño "te odio"? —le acaricia la nuca.

El británico se detiene un segundo apartando la mirada y niega de nuevo. Francia se acerca a él y le besa suavemente en los labios.

—Eres cruel.

Inglaterra parpadea y le besa de vuelta

—Muy cruel —se agacha hasta estar a su altura y me impresiona que no hayan hecho aún ningún caso del bloody globo. Podrían estar igual en casa.

—¿Qué harías tú? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Si tú fueras a irte con alguien más? —pregunta decidiendo que agachados no es la opción, tomándole de las axilas para levantarle, pero el inglés no se deja levantar, se sienta en el suelo—. Si serás necio —le mira sonriendo echándosele encima, abrazándole con brazos y piernas.

—¿Eso me dirías?

—Probablemente.

—Ja!

—¿Si te fueras a ir con alguien más y fuera la última vez que te veo? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

_—Yes,_ pero ya lo has dicho —intenta empujarle un poco.

—_Non..._ No lo he dicho —le toma de las muñecas para que no le empuje—. Si te fueras a ir para siempre con alguien más, no tendría palabras para ti... —le mira.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja y Francia le acaricia el cuello y la oreja.

—Me acercaría a ti lentamente, mirándote a los ojos y te pondría una mano en el cuello, rezando para que no te quitarás —susurra haciendo lo que dice.

El británico parpadea y tiembla un poco.

—Tendría un nudo en el estómago, seguro me sudarían las manos y temblaría un poco, pero sabría que no habría otra oportunidad... Nunca más. Sabría bien que todas las palabras que te dijera no tendían sentido, así que me acercaría más, jugándome el todo por el todo.

Inglaterra le escucha atentamente y se incomoda aún más.

—Aterrorizado, sabiendo que puedo perderlo todo en un solo movimiento, me acercaría a ti, cerraría los ojos y suavemente pondría mis labios sobre los tuyos —roza sus labios—, y pondría todo lo que tengo en un solo beso final...

Francia entreabre los labios y los acerca a él, tentándolo pero sin concretar lo que hace e Inglaterra se le echa encima besándole porque no quiere que se vaya.

El francés le abraza con fuerza y le responde el beso y si fuera por ellos dos idiotas saldrían a la estratosfera con todo y globo sin enterarse... por suerte, el globo no tiene mucha presión, así que no ha ido muy alto y simplemente está dejándose llevar por la corriente.

Unos minutos más tarde, el globo hace unos movimientos extraños, uno poco más bruscos y animados que lo movimientos que habitualmente hace cuando es llevado por la corriente de aire. Consideremos que una cantidad de aire importante se entera sobre lo mucho que se importan el uno al otro y lo bien que se llevan.

xoOXOox

Oh, hemos de decir que Inglaterra ha llamado hoy a la embajada francesa en Londres y le ha ofrecido trabajo a Rèmi en el parlamento y le ha hecho una BLOODY buena oferta, que no se queje.

Mira qué casualidad, trabajo que Rèmi ha aceptado INMEDIATAMENTE, así que el universo está en orden otra vez.

Francia sonríe de lado... Francia no tenía que enterarse, ejem, así que es el tercero que se entera y sigue sonriendo de lado. A favor del inglés puedo decir que Francia se habría puesto IGUAL o peor ¿O qué nos van a decir? ¿Qué Inglaterra se puso de buen samaritano a recuperar al hijo de la madre patria?

Claro, porque de hecho lo que pasa es que si quiere ser inglés y ha tenido la MUY MALA SUERTE de ser adoptado por unos infames franceses (se está imaginando a la pareja del bar de los miserables) y aun PEOR suerte de acabar trabajando para Francia es normal que quiera darle una oportunidad al pobre muchacho que no tiene culpa de nada.

Quizás alguien le triplique la oferta como contraoferta para que se quede.

Quizás alguien reciba una caca de perro por correo.

¿Y qué pasó con la parte de la explicación en la que a Inglaterra le da temor que a Francia le gusté y por eso es mejor mantenerle alejado?

Está en la caca de perro.

* * *

_Me hizo gracia el concepto Francia con un empleado inglés que es mejor que Inglaterra de buenas a primeras pero en realidad si te pones a pensar, a todos los pondría histéricos._

_Imagina que Italia llega al trabajo de Alemania a visitarle y descubre que hay un italiano ahí, que es office boy y que le habla en alemán y es bastante más serio y trabajador que Italia._

_Uy... Inglaterra fue muy bueno con Rèmi. Italia comenta que él le sonríe al hombre, le trata de buenísimas, trata de seducirle y luego destapa cualquier tipo de negocio turbio en el que está inmiscuido nadie sabe cómo hasta que le meten en prisión por tráfico de drogas y prostitución ilegal._

_A eso me refería con "Francia sería igual o peor" Es que a toooodos los imagino haciendo algo del tipo Italia. El mismo Alemania..._

_Inglaterra le ofreció trabajo, Rusia le obligaría a hacerse espía a riesgo de ser expatriado o directamente desaparecería... el ruso, digo._

_¡Hasta Rusia! Alemania se tranquilizaría desde el punto de vista práctico y luego no podría dormir las siguientes noches e iría en la noche con Austria en plan "Tengo un problema"_

_Austria indica que él se estaría burlando de Suiza por los siglos de los siglos sería en plan "Toda la vida tratándome de inútil y resulta que tienes ahí a uno de los míos"._

_No todos son inútiles._

_Eso es justo lo que siempre sostiene Austria, pero es que en su caso, al ser Suiza tsundere, depende más de cómo se comporte Suiza que nada y veo a Suiza muy profesional con un trabajador... quizás Austria sería el único No histérico. Veo además a alguien tipo el capitán von trapp trabajando para él, en esas circunstancias, no hay conflicto, ergo, Austria no tiene que temer._

_Es que es como Italia, Italia porque es así de... sangre caliente, pero es como "con lo que me costó a mí, como preocuparme por ti"._

_Austria es muy molesto, es difícil desbalancearlo._

_FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!_


End file.
